


Nekoma Cafe 1: Michimiya x Daichi

by PluvioPencil



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ArtStudent!Asahi, F/M, Fluff, Hopefully mildly amusing, Nekoma Cafe, No proofread I aint got time, Police!Daichi, Soulmates, Student!Suga, T for references to things, Writing on Skin, soulmate meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluvioPencil/pseuds/PluvioPencil
Summary: Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi meet once a week at nekoma cafe.It just so happens that this place has a history of soulmates meeting; and Daichi is next.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Nekoma Cafe 1: Michimiya x Daichi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 'bout to edit this, but i can't be bothered. ugh.

“So, who recommended this place to you?” Sugawara asked, as all three of them stood outside of the café/breakfast bar; ‘Nekoma,’ with the caption below; ‘Come in, take a nice paws during the day.’ Which in all honestly, was a physically painful pun. 

“Ukai.” Daichi laughed. “Said it was the best place for coffee and donuts.”

“Coffee and donuts Dai?” Suga laughed, elbowing Asahi in the ribs. “I’ll have to start lying to you if you become any more fuzz.”

“Any more fuzz?” Asahi snorted under his breath. Squealing when Suga jabbed him, right where he’d already left a bruise in his ribs. “I’ll tell him you know.” He muttered. 

“Don’t you dare!” Suga wrapped onto Asahi’s back like a boa and wedged his hand into his mouth. 

“Gross!” Asahi grunted, trying to shove the smaller off.

“Enough!” Daichi bellowed, Suga dropped like Asahi had burn him. “Don’t even tell me, what you did.” He sighed. “Lets just get lunch.”

“I stole a traffic cone.” 

Daichi threw his hands up into the air, then stormed the café. He wouldn’t arrest his friend, despite the many many stupid activities he got up to with Makki and Oikawa at university. The traffic cone apparently adding onto the already too long a list. He was first year, couldn’t he relax a bit? Or study? Instead of breaking the law?

Despite, Sugawara’s battle with Asahi, Nekoma became a weekly habit for them. For an hour, every Friday they’d meet up and eat together. It was nice, and they got to meet the staff and some of the other patrons. 

Kuroo always worked the Friday shift, Yaku every now and again who got on with Sugawara well and was hopefully – hopefully a good influence, and often Lev, who was still in high school compared to the other two; both University students, although what degree Daichi couldn’t guess. Chemsitry? Maybe, judging by the weird arguments they got into about Hyexoso something and fluoric-oxi whatever.  
OIwaka, Sugawara’s university dormmate had come one week and another, they’d both dragged Hanamakki with them, bringing with them a bottle of whisky. Yaku had been the one to tell them they could not drink it in the store. 

It was not until the beginning of the summer holidays, that anything changed their weekly lunch. Daichi had arrived first, and sat listening to the hustle and bustle of the street outside and the cool fan inside the café, Kuroo dropping off his coffee – black, no milk, suga thought he was insane, when Sugawara had skipped in, “Oikawa found his SM, his BB, His FL, His 1ok.”  
“What?” Daichi had blanked, he had no idea what Sugawara was on about.

“Soulmate? Best Boi, Furocious Lover-

-Excuse me?”

“His One of a kind?”

“1ok is one of a kind?”

“Yes!” Sugawara flapped his hand, dismissingly “So, its been 3 months since uni started and yet, I have no romances to speak of! None!” He whined, “My soulmates gonna think I’m such a nerd, god, our first kiss will probably be washing machine central.”

A choked laugh sounded behind him, Kuroo grinning maniacally down at them both. “Soulmate troubles?”

“Not existent.” They both chimed, Sugawara adding a “I just know it will become a problem,” just as the door opened, Asahi, look frantic and flustered, paint smeared on sleeves came in. 

“I have a tattoo.” 

“What?”

Asahi flopped down in the remaining chair, Kuroo taking his chance to refill an old man’s coffee at the bar. “I went to sleep yesterday with bare skin, today boom. Tattoo. Everyone already thinks I’m some thug.”

“A thug who paints daisies and ducklings.” Suga teased, picking some of the yellow paint from Asahi’s shoulder. “Getting paint up here is a challenge.”

“So, What’s that tattoo?” 

“It’s just a balloon.” Asahi said quietly, “On my hip.”

“Colour?”

“Yellow.” Asahi rested his head on the table, “It’s cute actually. I just hope it’s not some omen.”

“Omen?” Suga snorted, waving over Kuroo to take their orders, who was slinking around nearby, blood eavesdropper. “Of what?”

“Like, the first of many, or just a tester! What it I wake up tomorrow with an entire life sized skeleton pasted on my body?!”

Daichi laughed, rattling off his regular order to Kuroo, Suga followed and finally Asahi, who muttered his order into the table and had to repeat it twice before Kuroo understood. 

“At worse, it will be a skull or something.” Daichi tried to pacify him. “They’re popular among low level criminals.”

Suga cackled, as Asahi moaned into the table. 

“How’s art class anyway?” Daichi asked.

“Fine,” Asahi mumbled, finally looking up at his friends. “How’s the academy?”

“Not bad,” Daichi played with his training uniform, “Tough, I think I’m bulking out more.”

“Yeah,” Sugawara agreed, “It’s not a bad thing. Mr Thighchi.”

“Why am I friends with you?” Daichi muttered. “Actually, I do have a reason. Do you know a professor Sakusai?”

“Hm? No, why?”

“On the off chance that I might actually be in the same city as my soulmate.” Daichi muttered, holding up his hand which was smudged in ink. “She writes everything on her hands and arms, then it gets smudged.”

“Yeah, I know. You had, chemistry notes all over your arm on the day of the exam, you were accused of cheating.”

“Don’t remind me.” He grunted, folding his arms over his chest. “How’s classes anyway?”

“Fine,” Sugawara waved him off. “Oikawa seems swamped in work compared to me.”

“In Nursing he would be,” Kuroo said, sliding a plate under Sugawara’s face. “Unlike you Sugawara, with your fake degree. Doctor Sugamama of Motherology.”

“Stop listening in all the time!” Suga yelled, gaining some unwanted glares from the group of girls in the corner. They were clearly studying. "And My degree isn't fake! It's child studies, you know, for the future it's clearly Bio-Engineering!

"Can you guys argue quietly!" One of the girls, tall, long blond ponytail whipping away as she turned back to her notes.

“Sorry,” Daichi whispered. Shy little smiles dotting around the others' faces and they turned back to their work. Both Suga and Asahi knew why; Daichi was hot, even if he was unable to admit it. Kuroo bent to apologise to them, before sticking his tongue out at their table and vanishing.

"God, You're so polite, you act like this dependable big police man and ugh." Suga crammed a forkfull into his mouth. "When actually you're a big softy. But also terrifying. But also like big dad energy." He swallowed, "And also like proper snekay, real coniving type. Gonna be a silver fox. I can tell."

Kuroo returned with Asahi’s food, “Want any more coffee?” He offered. 

“Black, please.” Daichi asked.

“With extra caffeine?” He winked, “Coming right up big guy.” Kuroo leaned precariously into his space, batting eyelashes. Daichi took no notice. "Ugh, you say he has daddy vibes, but I don't think he's rich enough." "I said DAD." Sugawara growled. "Fatherly, Responsible, Uptight, Would kill me if he found out about the cone." "What?" "What?" "What?" Clearly, Daichi wasn't going to get an answer. "Thanks for the coffee, I need it." "Any time Dad." 

He skipped back to his station leaving an oblivious Daichi and a grumpy Sugawara. “He’s such a flirt!” 

“So are you Suga,” Asahi muttered, getting a whack to the ribs in revenge. He yelped loudly, then hung his head when blondie turned to glare at him. 

“He was flirting?” Daichi mumbled. 

“Ugh,” Sugawara groaned. “Typical.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Well sorry,” he shovelled food into his mouth and groaned in appreciation. 

“Please don’t have sex with your food Daichi.” He promptly choked, Suga bursting in raucous laughter. 

“Guys,” Asahi whined, shhhing them as he looked around nervously. “Sorry,” He got up and bowed to the other patrons.

"Asahi!" Suga grabbed his arm, and tugged him into his seat. "Nobody cares, except his study girl." Said girl definitely heard, and was looking pretty pissed. Suga, as always, didn't care, and swiftly turned the conversation to things that would embarrass Asahi and make Daichi wish Suga wasn't his friend. That being, Sugawara's current obsession, with ferrets. Not a big deal, but after 200 videos week in and out, his friends were sick of it.

“Oh damn!” A girl’s voice popped up from behind them. “I was so sure I used the marker this time!” She flopped onto her rather thick text book. “If I miss another meeting with Sakusai He’s gonna blow a casket!” She yelled, and Daichi stiffened. “I have no idea when it is!”

“You could always camp outside his office?” One of her friends offered.

“It was either Monday, Tuesday of Wednesday.”

“Just email him, and ask.”

“Absolutely not,” She said, “He already thinks I’m a moron! And he’s the one who will write my job references!”

“10.” Daichi muttered, catching Suga’s attention. “10 am, Tuesday.” He did not move or turn to face the girl, nor did she turn to look at him, but their friends; them being Suga, Asahi and about 5 girls were staring wide eyed between them.

“No way,” Suga muttered first, “You’re note-girl.” He jabbed an accusing finger at the frozen one, her short hair looking bouncy and soft. Daichi would like that, he always thought short hair was cuter. Shoot, she had round doe eyes, brown, like chocolate, Daichi loved chocolate. Sugawara had a minor shipping problem, and this was ringing so many bells! Preferably wedding ones.

She slowly turned to look at him. “What?”

Daichi firmly pushed Suga’s pointing finger away from her face, “Suga!” He snapped, "Don't point at people! It's rude!" His eyes flicking to the girl then freezing.

Shit, she was gorgeous.

Daichi was still, mind swirl. “Do you by any chance,” Daichi begun, his voice shook, His hand still shoving Suga's down. “Write your shopping lists on your arm?”

She nodded, eyes wide as they both floundered in the moment. “You like natto?” He asked.

She nodded again, then cleared her throat. “Ye-Yeah.”

One of her friends stood; Blondie, who was clearly a no nonsense kinda girl, gripped her pen and slashed it, startling her, right across the girl’s face. A bright green line echoing on both her and Daichi’s features.

“It’s… It’s you! Your!” She flapped her hands, until Daichi gripped them both, cupping them. Her hands felt so small in his own. 

“Sawamura!” He managed, “Sawamura Daichi.”

“Mi-Michimiya Yui.” Was the soft reply.

They were staring at each other, flushed cheeks and embarrassed smiles. They couldn’t hear the polite applause in the shop, although Sugawara’s wolf whistle did reach Daichi who growled at him to shut up when Michimiya flushed scarlet.  
Eventually, Daichi stepped back and like every history romance novel, Bowed; “I’d like the honour of getting to know you!” Even Asahi started giggling. 

“Yes!” Michimiya yelped. “Me too, I mean, um.”

“Exchange numbers?” Daichi offered, holding out his phone, unlocked.

It was awkward, the entire thing, exchanging numbers and then much to their embarrassment, Daichi asking if she would like to visit the park.

Suga knew he should have taken Daichi’s secret stash of romance novels and shoujo manga when they were 12, he liked his history too much, he would never understand the intricities of modern dating! Of modern romance! Step 1. Find soulmate or practise friend, Step 2; Bedroom. “He didn’t pay.” Suga moaned, watching them disappear down the street, heads bent together with small whispers and happy grins.

“Its fine this once,” Asahi sighed, yelping as Suga whacked him in the side. 

“No, it’s not! We’re starving students!”

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi and Terushima coming next!


End file.
